the_bullyfandomcom-20200213-history
Harry Smith's Extreme Water Fight
Harry Smith's Extreme Water Fight is an episode of The Bully TV series, first aired in March 2016. Synopsis When Catriona McMillan goes to a meeting during period three, it's no surprise that an extreme water fight breaks out! Plot Harry Smith and David Marshall arrive to class on a Monday morning, only to see Jordan Sanderson has returned! Harry asks why; Catriona McMillan, addressing the viewer, says "it's to entertain you Bully fans". After breaktime, it is now period three. Catriona tells the class she is going to a meeting during the entire period, and that a cover teacher should arrive to take the class. As she leaves the class, everyone is silent for five minutes. After then, everyone realises no cover teacher is coming. Harry decides the class should have some 'fun'. He gets a bottle of water out and throws it all over Mae MacDonald. She screams and throws an apple at him, which Caleb McKinnon eats. Afterwards, Blair Cameron goes on the classroom's computer to do research on lossless file compression. Suddenly, Jamie Wallace comes back from the toilet with a full bucket of cold water. He throws it all over Blair, who speedily switches the plug off. He rages and spits on him. Harry, David, Alan Ross and Jamie then get together and splash water over the girls, who splash it back in return despite screaming like babies. While Alan ruins Christine Peel's selfie, David does a fart into his bottle of water and tips it all over Freya Clifton, who is sick into the bucket. Harry rushes to the toilet with the bucket and fills it up with water, mixing in the vomit and water. He also adds saliva, dirty wipes, urinal cakes, hand gel and soap. He runs with the bucket into class; almost everyone is shocked. David asks Jordan his thoughts on the bucket, and as usual he replies "I dunno". Harry proceeds to splash the revolting bucket over Mae, Louisa McIntyre and Keeley Hughes. They scream so loud they can be heard by farmers near Swotford; their cows, sheep and pigs moo, baa and oink respectively. Mae then proceeds to shove him to the ground, while Louisa does four star jumps on him. Afterwards, Nick Jones pushes a drink vending machine into the classroom, breaks it open and pours out every single drink, before shutting the door. Not long later, the classroom is flooded 2ft deep! The boys, despite being extremely wet as a result of the fights and the flooding, laugh while the girls are screaming. Suddenly, all sorts of fish jump through the window from the nearby stream. A few pikes attempt to bite people. A fishing rod thread and hook then appears out of nowhere and reels the fish out. The fisherman jumps up, revealing himself as Morten Larsen! He climbs through the window and joins in with the 'water party'. Catriona finally comes back. As she opens the door, the water flies out, knocking her over. She then gets up and goes into the classroom. Upon seeing the flooded classroom, along with a vending machine being placed in the classroom, make her scream so loud she can be heard by tribes in Sincostan, who get their bows and arrows out. Robert Sullivan also arrives; he roars so loudly some houses in northern Pedia collapse. Everyone is sent home. Music *Heaven's Lost Property Forte - Baka! Baka! (plays when Jordan appears) *Fracture - Toilet Jazz (plays in the toilet) *Banana Inc. - Norwegian Rebel (plays when Morten jumps up) *Zed Blade - Valkyrie -She Likes Gabber Mix- (plays in the final scene) Trivia *Jordan returned in this episode due to many fans requesting he becomes a more important character, like in the earlier seasons of The Bully. *Despite Mae being suspended for a week due to knocking Harry unconscious, she appears to be back at the school in this episode. Category:Episodes Category:Season 12 episodes